


Night-time problems

by Fragmentsofemotion



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Crying, Cute, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Its okay in the end, Lesbian Thirteenth Doctor, Love, Nightmares, Panic, Panic Attacks, Soft Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, TARDIS - Freeform, Team TARDIS, Thirteenth Doctor Era, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragmentsofemotion/pseuds/Fragmentsofemotion
Summary: Yaz has had some terrible nights recently, but is refusing to tell her girlfriend. Will the Doctor catch on, on her own? Probably.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 26





	Night-time problems

**Author's Note:**

> Late night, suppressing feelings about new lockdown fanfiction. Which means it hasn't been proofread, sorry about that guys. However, I hope you still like it! Make sure to read the tags though to make sure your comfortable with everything in this story :)

Darkness. That’s what Yaz woke up to. Blinking quickly, she tried to take in her surroundings, it was dark yes, but she could hear the familiar whirring coming form under her. The Tardis, she was on the Tardis. Relief flooded her body briefly, before she froze. Wet. The bed beneath her was wet. “No, no, no!” Yaz mumbled, panic rising in her chest. Pushing back the sheets, Yaz lifted herself onto her knees and turned on the lamp situated next to her bed. To her horror, she saw a large spot of urine on the sheets of the bed, tears filled her eyes as she quickly tore the sheets from the bed. Quickly, she removed her wet pyjamas and replaced them with clean ones. Gathering the pile of wet sheets and clothes, Yaz decided she needed to get them to laundry without bumping into anyone. Especially not the Doctor.

Making her way down the halls of the Tardis, Yaz silently thanked anyone who was listening, that her girlfriend hadn’t been in bed with her. Yaz and the Doctor only shared a bed around three times a week, the Doctor insisting that she didn’t need as much sleep as humans and that there was always work to be done around the Tardis. Though, she was always stayed the night if her girlfriend needed her. Arriving at the door to laundry, Yaz thanked the Tardis under her breathe for not making the journey to complicated, knowing that sometimes the Tardis liked to move the rooms around for fun. In response, the Tardis made a hum of what Yaz presumed to be, ‘you’re welcome’, but then also a noise of what she interpreted to be disapproval. Yaz guessed that the Tardis wanted her to tell her girlfriend what had happened, but she was not ready for that, and anyway, it had only happened once right? No need to cause concern over something that happened once. 

Two nights later, it happened again. The colour drained from Yaz’s face as she realised what had happened once more. “It’s okay, this is nothing to worry about,” she tried to convince herself. Stripping the bed, she followed the same routine as she done, a few nights before. Arriving in the laundry room, she heard the unhappy hum of the Tardis. “Shush you, its fine.” Yaz said, as she piled her clothes and sheets into the machine, “this is nothing to worry about, so I’m not going to worry her.” Yaz gave a firm nod, as if trying to convince herself in what she was saying. She set the machine off and sat down next to it. She had to wait for the load to finish before leaving, in case anybody came in and saw, she didn’t want anybody asking questions. An hour later, Yaz was stumbling back to her room exhausted, having her sleep distributed two times in one week, with exhausting adventures happening in between was starting to take a tool, still though, she was unconcerned. 

It wasn’t until the next evening, when the Doctor started to notice there was something going on with her girlfriend. The ‘fam’ was hanging out in one of the living rooms, watching some movie on the TV. Yaz was slumped into her girlfriend’s side, eyes drooping shut every few minutes, before she would shake herself awake again. “You alright love?” The Doctor questioned, an evident frown on her face,  
“Fine, I’m fine, don’t worry just a bit tired,” Yaz answered, a little to quickly for the Doctors liking.  
“Do you want me to come to bed with you tonight?” The Doctor asked quietly, trying to not disturb the movie for Graham and Ryan. The Doctor hadn’t been planning to go to bed that evening wanting to stay up for a couple more nights working around the Tardis, but she was concerned about her girlfriend’s ability to sleep, since she was not normally tired this early.  
“No, its fine sweetheart, I know you’ve got work to do and I’m sleeping fine, I just think I’m a bit off because of the travelling we did today.” Yaz responded trying to calm her girlfriend’s worries. The Doctor nodded before a small smile replaced the frown on her face. She could believe that, time did always get a bit funny on the Tardis and as far as she was aware, Yaz had no reason to lie to her. Placing a kiss on the top of the dark hair, the Doctor returned to watching the movie, with the plan of taking her girlfriend to bed as soon as it ended. 

Yaz was running, she was unsure what she was running from though and when she turned to look behind her, she fell. She felt water splash around her and when she opened her eyes, she realised she had landed in a lake. Turning around went to look if whatever she had been running from was still behind her. To her horror, it was right in front of her and was about to grab her… Waking up with a jump, she turned on the light to look around. She was safe in bed, on the Tardis. Feeling her heart race in her chest, she went to get out of bed to find the Doctor, but then she felt it. Two nights in a row and three times all together. Tears started to stream down her face as she started to panic. This couldn’t be right, she never struggled with bed-wetting before, and now it had happened three times in one week. Part of her wanted to go find the Doctor, but another part, a more stubborn part, made her drag herself out of bed and start an increasingly more familiar routine. Determined not to feel whatever emotions were trying to surface, Yaz stumbled through the halls of the Tardis, ignoring the unhappy hum of the Tardis. After loading the machine up, she sat down, she thought she could hear someone a few rooms other. More panic filled her, but no one came. Trying to let herself relax a bit, she prepared herself for another long night.

Another morning arrived, but this time Yaz was on the floor of the laundry room, instead of in her warm bed. Panicked, Yaz grabbed her clean sheets and clothes from the machine and hurried back towards her room, trying to remain in the shadows the whole time. Taking a deep breathe, Yaz quietly opened the door to her bedroom, breathing a sigh of relief when she realised the Doctor was not there, she began to remake the bed and changed into some causal clothes before heading out towards the console room in hope of finding her girlfriend. As she suspected the brunette found her girlfriend under the main centre in the control room, grumbling to herself as she tried to fix something. Positioning herself a few feet away, Yaz watched her girlfriend carefully, “Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad to say something, maybe she wouldn’t judge me. But how do even bring up something like that? What is she finds me disgusting or doesn’t want to be with me anymore?” Yaz thought to herself, slowly letting her thoughts spiral into a bad place. Yaz was so deep into her thoughts that she hadn’t noticed the Doctor moving from her position on the floor and over to Yaz. “Are you alright hon?” The blonde questioned gently, trying not to startle her girlfriend. Snapping back into reality, Yaz moved towards the Doctor’s body, craving physical contact.  
“Hmm,” Yaz gave a small affirmative nod, with a sound of acknowledgement, before wrapping her arms around the Doctor’s waist, and snuggling her head into the point where her neck meets her shoulders. Wrapping her arms tightly around the brunette, a look of worry came across the Doctor’s face,  
“Are you sure my love?”  
“Yes, just wanted a hug is all.” Yaz gave a verbal answer, hoping to reassure her girlfriend, but feeling to worried to tell the truth.  
“Okay then, so long as you’re alright,” the Doctor said, trying to hide the worry in her voice.

Throughout the day, the Doctor couldn’t help but notice how tired Yaz was. She kept closing her eyes every few minutes and seemed to stay really close to the blonde, but also seemed quite uncomfortable with the contact she was initiating. Knowing that pushing Yaz to talk would be in vain, the Doctor instead decided she was going to go to bed that night. She hadn’t been planning to and instead was going to go tomorrow night, but she knew that Yaz needed her right now even if she wasn’t saying so. With her watch set to earth time, the Doctor knew it was only 8pm, but decided to send Yaz of to bed, the woman couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore, and the blonde saw she had fallen asleep a few times already. “Hey baby, I think its time you went of to bed.” The Doctor stated quietly,  
“It’s still early though,” Yaz said rubbing her eyes before trying to hide a yawn behind her hand,  
“Yeah, but your tired baby, let’s go.”  
Yaz let the Doctor lead her towards their shared bedroom and got changed into pyjamas quickly before climbing under the sheets, the Doctor ha lifted up for her. “I’ll be up by 10:30pm my love.” The Doctor said, before placing gentle kiss on the other woman’s forehead.  
“Wait what, you’re coming to bed tonight?” Yaz questioned, unable to hide the shock and was that fear? In her voice.  
“Yeah baby, I’m a little tired, that’s, alright right?”  
“Yeah, of course, just didn’t know.” Yaz said with a small smile. The Doctor returned the smile, gave the brunette another kiss and headed out of the room, with a final promise of coming to bed that night. 

Yaz was so tired, she fell asleep almost immediately, but the sleep was restless and by 9:15pm she was awake, and to, once again, a wet bed. Almost falling out of bed Yaz grabbed the sheets in a panic, forgetting to take of her pyjamas. She had to get the bed changed before the Doctor came to bed. Glancing at the clock, Yaz read 9:30pm and tried to calm herself, an hour, she had an hour, she could do this.  
In a different area of the Tardis, the Doctor was doing some reading when the Tardis made an unhappy hum. “What is it?” The Doctor asked immediately, another hum. Putting down the book, the blonde immediately took of in the direction of her bedroom, knowing that something was wrong with her girlfriend.  
Tears were clouding Yaz’s vison as she tried to continue down the hallways. Her body ached with exhaustion and she couldn’t seem to find her way. Suddenly, it all became to much and the brunette fell to the ground with a sob. Her whole body yelled with tired aches and all she could smell was urine. She wanted the Doctor; she didn’t care anymore she wanted her girlfriend.

Another left and… the Doctor turned the corner and almost ran into a body. Stopping suddenly, the Doctor looked down to see her girlfriend curled up in a ball on the floor. “Love?” She questioned. Yaz looked up from her place on the floor, before bursting into a fresh set of tears and reached out for her girlfriend. “Oh love,” The blonde dropped to the floor and pulled Yaz into her arms. The two sat there for a little while before the Doctor pulled away with the intention of getting them both to bed, but stopped when she heard a small whimper. “Baby its okay, lets just get to bed yeah, then we can talk about it.” The Doctor pulled Yaz to her feet, and then Yaz suddenly pulled away, backing into the wall.  
“I’m sorry,” she whimpered,  
“Why would you be... oh,” the blonde trailed of, finally realising why Yaz was in the hall in the first place. Taking in her girlfriends’ appearance the Doctor noticed that there was a pile of wet sheets was sitting next to Yaz and that her pyjamas were also wet.  
“Hey, its okay, we’ll just get you cleaned up, it no big deal really,” the Doctor said, picking up the wet sheets and putting them under her arm, before grabbing her girlfriend’s hand and leading her girlfriend back towards their room. Dropping the sheets in the laundry room on the way, helpfully the Tardis moved the room, the Doctor led Yaz into the attached bathroom,  
“Want to shower?” the Doctor asked. After receiving a small nod from the brunette, the Doctor fiddled with the shower settings, checking it was the right temperature before stepping aside and letting Yaz get under the spray. While, the brunette was showering, the Doctor put new sheets on the bed and got changed for bed herself. Just as she was thinking Yaz came out of the bathroom, wearing clean pyjamas, looking completely shattered. “Come to bed my love, come lie with me.” The Doctor climbed under the sheets and patted the space in the bed beside her. Slowly the brunette made her way over to the bed and crawled in beside her girlfriend.  
“Has this happened before?” the blonde questioned quietly. Yaz nodded. “How many times?”  
“Four,” was the quiet response.  
“Oh hon, why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Embarrassed,” this response was even quieter, if the Doctor hadn’t been so close, she would not have heard it.  
“Baby you’ve got nothing to be embarrassed about, you should have told me, instead of getting to this point of pure exhaustion.”  
“I know, I just didn’t know how you know,” Yaz said  
“Yeah baby, I do.” The Doctor gave a small smile, “How about we get some sleep, we can talk about this more in the morning hey?”  
“Okay… but Doctor what if it happens again?”  
“Then it happens again. But this time I’ll be here to help!” The Doctor’s face split into a grin.  
“Alright, thank you.” Yaz said, she couldn’t help smiling back at the Doctor,  
“Of course, love, I love you,” the blonde said, wrapping Yaz in her arms and snuggling down into the bed.  
“I love you to.” Yaz replied burring her head into her girlfriend’s chest. For the first time in a good few night, Yaz was unconcerned about waking up wet, because if she did, she knew she wouldn’t have to deal with it herself, and Yaz took great comfort in that.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, I really hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
